gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GNSS-TD-3 Perfect Guardian
History The Perfect Guardian is the greatest of the Guardian Series, featuring numerous advances that allowed it to outclass it's predecessor signifigantly. After solving the difficulties behind the Executus, Star Strike drew the plans of a mobile suit that would surpass all previous mobile suits. But due to time issues and the need for a replacement for Executus, Star Strike used an unfinished version of the design to create the Guardian Gundam. The final design would be finished and updated shortly after the fall of the Innovators. It then took two years to finally complete the Perfect Guardian. After the Fall of the Innovators, Star Strike studied the remains of the Reborns Cannon to learn about it's Twin Drive Setup. With the more advanced Twin Drive available to them, Star Strike set off for Jupiter to construct two new GN-Drives specifically for the Perfect Guardian. The GN-Drives were stored behind the shoulder joints of the mobile suit. This was to prevent the removal of one of the GN-Drives in the same manner as the 0-Gundam's GN-Drive from the 00 Raiser. This way, if someone tried to forcibly remove one of the drives, they would end up critically damaging it, preventing theft at the cost of sacrificing a GN-Drive. This also enabled it to continue operation should an arm be removed. The Perfect Guardian can fully utilize it's GN-Drives for high performance. The GN-Drives being 100% syncronized, and in conjunction with using two true GN-Drives, produced a signifigantly greater output than the Guardian Gundam. The Drives could physically connect to increase particle generation. In addition to the two brand new GN-Drives, the Perfect Guardian featured a GN-Drive Tau for enhanced particle beam efficiency. The Tau Drive was designed to draw power from the Twin Drive, allowing an infinite stream of energy while allowing higher operational capability. The Tau Drive was placed between the Wing Bits and the Twin Drive, expanding outward in the traditional accelerator cone. Because of it's position, the Tau Drive was designed to physically connect the two GN-Drives, more than squaring the output of the drive in conjunction with the Twin Drive. The Perfect Guardian featured most of the same weapons as the Guardian Gundam, but now the equipment is fully up to date and specifically tailored for the output of the suit. It also carries double the amount of Wing Bits than it’s predecessor. As a result of the high output, and in conjunction with the more advanced equipment, the Perfect Guardian could fill any role required of it, from long range assault to close range combat. When Star Strike was forced to disband after the ELS War, the blueprints and data behind the Perfect Guardian and it's predeccesor were the only things not given to the Earth Sphere Federation. This was because the organizations commander, Daryl, feared that the raw power of the mobile suits would inevitibly result in the birth of another military like the A-LAWS. The suit was so powerful that despite not being upgraded or maintained at all over 87 years, the Perfect Guardian was able to almost single handedly ward off an enemy invasion while coming out with minimal damage despite being pitted against far more advanced mobile suits. The Perfect Guardian has sometimes been called "The Walking Arsenal" due to it's multitude of remote weapons. This nickname was first used by Syrene Gaze. Equipment used by Guardian Gundam Foot mounted beam sabers x2 Particle Disruption Missles: The Perfect Guardian was equipped with two hip mounted missle containers. Stored within each of these were four high density particle disruptors. The purpose of these were to supply an unexpected countermeasure against large groups of enemy mobile suits. The missles forced all particle beam based weapons to become inactive. During this time, the Perfect Guardian would rely primarily on it's Wing Bits and GN-Swords to quickly finish the enemy off. The Perfect Guardian was equipped with 16 missles total. Knee Cannons: '''Similar in design to the Guardian Gundam's knee cannons, the cannons can now be used to generate knee mounted beam sabers for additional close range offense. In cannon mode, the knee cannons could generate two GN-Fields for even higher output. The knee cannons can work in conjunction with the Core Cannon to release a Tri Punisher. '''Core Cannon: The Core Cannon is a unique weapon for the Perfect Guardian. Placed just in front of the chest condenser, the core cannon poses as additional armor plating above the cockpit. When needed, the core cannon instantly flips outward, drawing particles directly from the condenser to grant swift particle usage. The Core Cannon operated like the knee cannons in this manner, there were only two differences in design. The first was location, the second was the Core Cannon's capability of being removed to act as a hidden beam saber. This had a limited operational time of two minutes because it left the chest condenser vulnerable. The Core Cannon could dock with the Full Saber in it's bazooka mode for increased firepower. Because of the immediate availability of GN-Particles, the Core Cannon could fire medium output particle beams or high output bursts. When used in conjunction with the Knee Cannons, the Perfect Guardian was capable of using the Tri Punisher. GN-Great Sword: '''The GN-Great Sword of the Guardian Gundam was carried on to the Perfect Guardian, featuring new upgrades. The great sword was now stored within the shield of the Perfect Guardian, acting as a particle condenser for the shield to draw from. The great sword was also made more compact, allowing easier use. The rifle feature was also enhanced with a second hidden beam rifle installed into the bottom of the hilt. The hilt could also be replaced with a beam saber to super charge the blade, allowing it increased cutting ability as well as heat generation. '''Wing Bits 2.0 (x16): Perfect Guardian features more advanced Wing Bits than it’s predecessor. The Wing Bits no longer need to stop in order to fire their beam weapons, the cutting abilities were greatly enhanced, and the Shield Bit function is now more efficient. To increase operation time, each Wing Bit now has GN-Capacitors built into each, nearly doubling the time they can be active in battle. The Wing Bits also concentrate and focus GN-Particles far more efficiently than before, no longer needing to be near the suit to harness excess particles. Capitalizing upon the higher focus rate of the bits, the Wing Bits can be deployed to catch, super focus, and fire particle beams similar to the Shield Bits of Cheridum Gundam. The Wings Bits also include GN-Scrubbers, further aiding operation against GN-Drive equipped mobile suits. The Wing Bits could be utilized to generate up to 3 seperate GN-Fields for maximum defensive capability. GN-Full Saber: Taking data from 00 QanT Full Saber, Star Strike constructed their own version of the Full Saber. Identical to the 00 QanT Full Saber, the Full Saber is also equipped onto one of the shoulders when not in use, giving it a silhouette similar to the 00 Raiser. It features new Sword Bits for multiple modes of operation, such as cutting or GN-Field generation. Aside from being a sword, it can also operate as a buster rifle and shield. When used as a buster rifle, the saber can fire particle beams directly from the tip of the blade. For enhanced firepower, the full saber could be removed and docked with the Core Cannon of the mobile suit similar to Virtues GN-Bazooka. The Full Saber could rotate 360 degrees along the shoulder to allow maximum utilization. While the Wing Bits are docked, the Full Saber is limited to only rotating 90 degrees forward. GN-Shield: Similar to the Full Saber, Star Strike took the data from 00 QanT and designed a unique shield for Perfect Guardian. Like 00 QanT, the shield contains multiple Sword Bits. But the shield differs from 00 QanT in that the shield has a hidden beam saber installed into it, as well as a high output submachine gun. The Shield itself is constructed out of a unique hybrid of E-Carbon and the material used to make condensers, allowing increased control of the GN-Particles powering it while granting a higher damage absorption rate. The shield itself can be broken up to form Shield Bits, allowing a more adaptive defense when needed. While the Wing Bits are docked, the shield can only rotate forward. GN-Sword 6: An upgraded version of GN-Sword 5, the weapon features numerous advances. The beams are now more highly focused, utilizing four beam emiters placed on each side of the blade for equal concentration. The blade is also more refined as a result, granting 10 times the cutting ability of diamonds while allowing the blade to generate massive amounts of heat upon contact without damaging itself. With the construction of the Full Saber, the GN-Sword 6 can now physically dock with the Full Saber to create the Great Full Saber. Also, for beam fire purposes, the output of the Full Saber and GN-Sword can synchronize for extremely high output, more than tripling the power of the Buster Rifle mode of the Full Saber. The GN-Sword also has GN-Capacitors built inside to allow a small, focused Trans Am, allowing higher power to the blade. Features GN-Field Skin: The Perfect Guardian carried the unique GN-Field capability over from the original Guardian Gundam. The system was upgraded to allow a series of new uses. One such use was the use of the Quantum Teleport System without need for an external GN-Field or bits for creation of a Quantum Field. The skin also had the unique effect of making the mobile suit completely immune to assimilation by the ELS due to the high concentration of GN-Particles. Overall the GN-Field Skin of the Perfect Guardian produced a nearly invicible defence. Quantum Teleport System: With the advancement of the GN-Field Skin, the Perfect Guardian doesn't require Trans Am or the Wing Bits to focus the particles to allow Quantization. The pilot can activate the system at will through the use of Quantum Brainwaves, allowing instant teleportation to a different location or behind an enemy unit. Despite this, the suit still requires the Wing Bits to allow Quantization for longer distances such as outside the solar system. Guardian System: Designed as an operating system for the Perfect Guardian, the Guardian System was similar to the Raiser System in that it was designed to manage the high output of the Gundam. Since the Perfect Guardian was able to safely execute Trans Am, it lacked the stability equipment of the Raiser System. The Guardian System was interlinked with the high output capabilities of the Perfect Guardian, specifically the Trans Am and Trans Am Arch Burst. '''Trans Am: '''The Perfect Guardian features a highly advanced Trans Am System. The output of the Trans Am can now exceed 700% of normal operational level, with the output being easily altered by pilot input. The Gundam can also use it's GN-Capacitors to recharge the condensers alongside the GN-Drives, nearly cutting in half the time it takes to recharge the particles. '''Trans Am Arch Burst: '''The Arch Burst was the Perfect Guardian's greatest feature. It acted similar to the Trans Am Burst and Quantum Burst of the 00 Raiser and 00 QanT, but overall produced a far greater effect. When in use, the particles turn from green to a burning golden color. The super charged particles flood the frame of the Gundam while rapidly filling the space around the mobile suit, in an area as big as 30 kilometers. When exposed to the GN-Particles, those without Quantum Brainwaves will experience class A QBW while the system is active. Unlike the similar systems used by the 00 Raiser and 00 QanT, the Trans Am Arch Burst does not force the mobile suit to remain stationary. Instead it used the massive amount of GN-Particles to dramatically increase speed, manueverbility, defence, and give an instantaneous quantize to nearly anywhere in the solar system. The effects of the particles were so powerful it even allowed the pilot to temporarily make "shadows" of the Perfect Guardian made entirely out of GN-Particles. These shadows could physically attack and in some cases generate their own beam fire. The system could also cure GN-Tau particle poisoning from anyone around the world. The system required Ransac's high Quantum Brainwaves and the extreme output of the Perfect Guardian's Trans Am to operate. '''Quantum Brainwave Interface: '''Similar to it's predecessors, the Perfect Guardian featured a QBW Interface for bit control. However, this version is the most advanced of it's kind. The system also allowed full control of the entire mobile suit using only Quantum Brainwaves, dramatically improving the reaction rate of the Perfect Guardian. The 2nd most important feature of this system is it's capability to override other mobile suits and weaponry utilizing Quantum Brainwaves, turning them over to the pilot of the Perfect Guardian for use. The interface also proved to have a detrimental effect against the ELS, using the Wing Bits to emit artificial Quantum Brainwaves to confuse them. This feature requires a strong will and Quantum Brainwaves in order to be successful. Photo Gallery Guardian Full Saber.jpg|Perfect Guardian Full Saber Guardian Gundam Shield.jpg|Perfect Guardian's shield GN-Sword.jpg|GN-Sword 6 Perfect Guardian Background.jpg|Perfect Guardian Standard Equipment Perfect Guardian Shield.jpg|Perfect Guardian Shield Perfect Guardian Complete GN-Sword.jpg|Perfect Guardian Full Equipment Ransac16 00:30, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Category:Mobile Suits